My Baby
by Anna-Belikov-Fuller
Summary: Bella's Point of View. Jake's birthday. Not wonderful, small fluffiness. Writers block.


**A.N.: So, I started thinking about this when I was trying to sleep, and I dreamed about it, so I figured I'd write it and see where it takes me. Enjoy!**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I sat with Renesmee on a seat near the window. She placed her small hand on my cheek, and I saw visions of Jacob, correction her Jacob, and Leah and Seth sleeping in the rooms on the third floor, nearer to the attic, away from the smell, and out of the rain of Forks. I looked down at her sadly and replied to her images.

"I know, baby, I know, I want them to move in too, but you know it won't happen. We'll try talking to Leah and Seth first, we have to leave Jake out of it." I smiled down at my baby and she placed her hand on my cheek again. The words flashed in my head 'Jake will do it if I ask. I'll even speak, I'll tell him in words, it will work, I promise.' She smiled up at me, the dimples in her rosy cheeks appearing without hesitation.

"Sweetheart," I replied, "what's the occasion?" Once again her small hand made its way to my cheek, I saw an image of a birthday cake with words 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY JACOB!" on it. I smiled and thought about the date. It was mid-October, meaning his birthday was in roughly a week. A plan started to form in my head. "Ok baby, I'll do my best. Rosalie!" I called softly. The blonde was there instantly.

"Yeah?" she smiled.

"Would you watch Nessie for me this afternoon?" My baby's hand was on my face again, 'why?' she wondered. "You'll see, " I sang.

"Sure," Rose replied, smiling at me. "What do you want to do today Nessie?" Rose cooed as I left the room. Even with my super sensitive Vampire hearing, Nessie's reply was muffled.

"Anything but dress-up. And no more outfits, please?" She begged. I chuckled to myself, good baby! Tell Aunt Rose how much you hate shopping, and clothes and frilly girly stuff! I finished my thoughts and went outside to talk to Leah.

"Hey, Leah?" She morphed behind a tree threw on some clothes, and walked to meet me.

"Yes, Bella?" Her eyes narrowed at me.

"I want you to come live with us."

"Is this a joke?"

"No"

"Oh. Well in that case, no"

"Why not Leah?"

"I can't stand the smell."

"You'll be on the third floor, we're almost never in there, you'll have your own bathroom, Seth and Jake will have to share, but you'll have your own." I looked at her hopefully.

"Bells, not that I don't appreciate this, because I really do, but why the hell would you want me to live with you?"

"Because you and Jake and Seth are a part of our family now, and I literally can't bear to see you so uncomfortable."

"Okay, Bells, I'll come stay with you." I smiled crazily.

"Yay!"

"I can guarantee Seth will come easily enough, I'll just tell him to. Jake on the other hand will have no part of it."

"Nessie's going to take care of it." I smiled fondly while thinking about my baby's control over Jake and his actions.

"Ahhh. Playing dirty? How sneaky." She slapped me five, and I sent her to the house where Esme showed her the room she would live in. Leah spoke to Seth an hour later. He agreed whole heartedly, and their things were moved in quite quickly. Neither of them phased for a while so that they could keep their plans and thoughts from Jake. Two days went by quickly. I walked out into the rain and directly up to Jake as he slept beneath a tree.

"Jake," I sang softy. "Wake up." He rolled over and covered his ear with his hand. I laughed softly. "Jake," I started again, "Nessie wants to talk to you." This woke him up. Jake sat up straight, hands convering his eyes from the non-existent sun light, and his voice crackled a little.

"Bells?" He asked groggily. "What did you say about Nessie?"

"She wants to talk to you," I smiled at him.

"Kay." We walked to the house in silence, and Renesmee darted outside the moment she heard us coming.

"Jake!" She trilled in her high soprano voice.

"Hi Nessie, what's going on?"

"I want you to come stay here."

"Uhm, what?" Jake asked confused. "Why are you speaking, you don't particularly like to."

"I know, but this was important. So, what do you think?"

"About what?"

"Coming to live here."

"Ness, I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Yes it is! Leah and Seth are! Please Jake? For me?" Her eyes became wider than usual, and they glistened sadly. Jake thought for a long moment.

"If it'll make you happy." He sighed, defeated.

"Yay!" like mother like daughter I thought dryly.

**(Jake's Birthday)**

"Bella," Esme called softly. "When do you think Jake will be up?"

"I'm not sure, he hasn't slept much lately. I think we should let him sleep."

"Do you know whether he likes vanilla or chocolate cake better?"

I simply shrugged, Seth, who was also sitting in the kitchen answered. "Jake doesn't really like to eat cake, but when he does, he likes the regular yellow cake, with white frosting, it's the kind his mom used to make."

My eyes got wide, "thanks Seth." All the vampires in the house began making Jake's birthday breakfast, except Rosalie, because none of us trusted her enough not to poison him. Almost an hour later breakfast was just about ready, and Jake walked down the stairs, we all stood in the kitchen and yelled "SURPRISE!"

"Is this for me?" He asked with Renesmee in his arms.

"Of course Uncle Jake," Nessie smiled easily. The thought that one day he wouldn't be her 'uncle Jake,' had me a bit uneasy. But for now, it was all good.

**A.N.: I don't know if I liked this or not. Tell me if you liked it! –Anna.**


End file.
